


Art and Fanmix for "The Devil In The Darkness"

by Gryph



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and fanmix inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/745440">The Devil in the Darkness</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan">Tarlan</a>, for <a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com">SmallFandomBang</a>. Story cover, plus mix with cover and lyrics. The story is a sequel to the movie that really shoulda been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Fanmix for "The Devil In The Darkness"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745440) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Thanks to [Tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan) for providing such a great story to work with, and being a great collaborator.

Story Cover (click for full size):

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/44903/44903_original.jpg)

 

Fanmix:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/45668/45668_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/45225/45225_original.jpg)  
[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://www.box.com/s/1tgon98vg3mly0nnbl3d)  
(83.0 MB zip || 15 song, cover, lyrics)

**01 Penitent || Suzanne Vega**  
Forgive me all my blindnesses my weakness and unkindnesses  
As yet unbending still.  
Struggling so hard to see my fist against eternity  
And will you break my will?

**02 The Fallen || Hoobstank**  
There's nothing behind me, to take me back to start  
Can someone remind me, of who that I used to be?  
I can't seem to wake up from this dream  
I can't catch my breath enough to scream

**03 The Unforgiven || Apocalyptica**  
 _(Instrumental)_

**04 Seven Devils || Florence and the Machine**  
Holy water cannot help you now  
Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money, I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down

**05 Someone Else || Queensryche**  
When I fell from grace I never realized  
How deep the flood was around me.  
A man whose life was toil was like a kettle left to boil,  
and the water left scars on me.

**06 Savior || 30 Seconds to Mars**  
Until the truth becomes a lie  
Until you change, until you deny  
Until you believe  
This is my chance, this is my chance  
I'll take it now because I can  
This is my chance, I want it now

**07 Across the Black Prairie || Black Prairie**  
 _(Instrumental)_

**08 Radioactive || Imagine Dragons**  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

**09 This Is Why We Fight || The Decemberists**  
When we die, we will die  
With our arms unbound  
This is why, this is why we fight  
So come to me, come to me now  
Lay your arms around me  
This is why, this is why we fight  
Come hell

**10 Temptation || VAST**  
They've been killing children and nobody seems to care  
They've been laughing at my god, my god I wouldn't dare  
Oh you are my temptation

**11 Stranger In A Strange Land || 30 Seconds to Mars**  
Enemy of mine, I'll fuck you like the devil  
Violent inside, beautiful and evil  
I'm a ghost, you're an angel  
One and the same, just remains of an age

**12 Running To The Edge Of The World || Marilyn Manson**  
Remember when I took you up to the top of the hill?  
We had our knives drawn.  
They were as sharp as we were in love.  
If god crossed us we'd take all his drugs,  
Burn his money and his house down,  
And wait for the fire to spread.

**13 Carmin Burana || Trans-Siberian Orchestra**  
 _[English translation]_  
Fate-monstrous and empty, you whirling wheel,  
Stand malevolent, well-being is vain and always fades to nothing,  
shadowed and veiled you plague me too;  
now through the game, my bare back I bring to your villainy.

**14 Burning Bright || Shinedown**  
I feel like there is no need for conversation  
Some questions are better left without a reason  
And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
Now and then I consider my hesitation  
The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning, burning bright

**15 Crashed || Daughtry**  
And then I crashed into you, and I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you, like a runaway train.  
You will consume me, but I can't walk away.  
From your face, your eyes are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Devil in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745440) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
